


Your body talks.

by Kooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, SKIRTKAWA, and iwa-chan is a good bf, oikawa in skirts is my religion, oikawa is kinky
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kooru/pseuds/Kooru
Summary: Oikawa quiere jugar a ser «la novia» por un día. Iwaizumi solo quiere morir.





	Your body talks.

—¿Estás listo, Iwa-chan?  
—Lo he estado desde hace una puta hora, Oikawa. ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar, eh? Te dije que…  
—Lo sé, lo sé. La tarea. Pero necesito que veas esto.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Espera y verás.  
—Más vale que te apresures o de verdad me iré.  
—¡Espera, espera! Ya casi. ¡Solo un minuto más, por favor!  
—Solo apúrate y ya.

Nervioso, Oikawa descansó su espalda sobre la pared y soltó un suspiro necesariamente largo, tratando de serenarse. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza a cada lado de sus piernas, arrugando ligeramente la tela cuadriculada de su falda escolar, la cual apenas alcanzaba cubrir la mitad superior de sus muslos. Tenía los músculos tensos bajo la diminuta prenda femenina, y hasta cierto punto era entendible: nunca había hecho algo semejante, e imaginar las posibles reacciones del mayor tampoco ayudaba mucho. Confiaba plenamente en él —después de todo, habían sido mejores amigos durante prácticamente toda su vida, y esa en definitiva no era su primera vez juntos—, pero algo en su interior le decía que Hajime no estaría muy contento con la sorpresa.

El plan de seducir a su novio con el uniforme femenino de su escuela, no estaba marchando tal como lo había planeado. La blusa y el cardigan le ajustaban a la perfección y en realidad no tenía gran problema con usar la falda —de hecho, era bastante cómoda y sus piernas lucían realmente bien con el largo par de medias que había conseguido—, pero sabiendo lo reservado que era Hajime con respecto a su sexualidad (a fin de cuentas, apenas unos meses atrás comenzó a aceptar su verdadera orientación sexual, o más específicamente, su atracción hacia Oikawa), comenzaba a temer que el mayor terminara más enfadado que excitado después de verlo.

Molestar a su mejor amigo (y ahora novio) era una de sus partes favoritas del día, pero causar problemas serios en su relación tan solo por una de sus descabelladas ideas, era lo último que pretendía.

—¡Oikawa! ¡Ya me voy!

La voz enfurecida del pelinegro al otro lado de la puerta lo obligó a tomar una decisión inmediatamente. Si iba a hacerlo enfadar de cualquier modo, entonces más le convenía hacer valer todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que poner para conseguir aquel maldito uniforme femenino con sus compañeras de clase. No se había tragado su vergüenza y arriesgado su dignidad aquel día solo para acabar arrepintiéndose a última hora.

Aspiró una buena cantidad de aire al mismo tiempo que se obligaba a llenarse de seguridad y volvía a poner su fachada confiada, flamboyante. Jugar a la chica tímida simplemente no era su estilo.

Si iba a hacerlo, lo haría bien. Era todo o nada.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y lentamente fue saliendo del baño, concentrado en no bajar la mirada ni mucho menos su actitud altiva. Vio los ojos de Hajime abrirse de par en par tan pronto como su figura quedó completamente a la vista, pero no supo descifrar si aquello fue una reacción positiva o negativa. Solo podía decir que el mayor había quedado petrificado sobre la cama, evidentemente confundido y esperando respuestas que Oikawa no planeaba darle (al menos no en ese momento).

Había sido un buen comienzo. Al menos Hajime no se mostró completamente disgustado con la idea.

Con el ceño profundamente fruncido y los labios entreabiertos, el pelinegro lo examinó de arriba hacia abajo varias veces, como tratando de buscar una explicación coherente a por qué su novio estaba vestido como una mujer, y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo, Oikawa se acercó a él moviendo sus caderas de manera sensual, nunca perdiendo el encanto y la gracia que lo caracterizaban.

De pronto, no se sentía él. De pronto era parte del personaje que en ese momento deseaba interpretar.

—¿Qué piensas, Iwa-chan? —Preguntó en un murmullo gentil, descendiendo para así tomar asiento sobre las piernas ajenas sin molestarse en pedir autorización. No la necesitaba, de cualquier modo—. ¿Te gusta?

La pregunta no era tímida ni buscaba aprobación. Más bien, tenía la intención de provocar, y eso quedó claro cuando Oikawa comenzó a pasear sus labios vagamente encima de la quijada ajena, dejando besos apenas perceptibles y caricias ligeras con la punta de su nariz. Sus brazos le rodeaban por encima de los hombros, enlazándose por detrás para evitar que el más bajo intentara escapar (aunque tenía la sospecha de que Hajime estaba demasiado perdido en él como para hacer eso).

Lo sintió tensarse bajo su tacto y notó que su nuez de adán se movió con premura, indicio de que había tragado saliva quizás como muestra de nerviosismo, y eso de algún modo le inyectó la última dosis de seguridad que tanto necesitaba. Saber que no era el único con los nervios de punta debido a la situación, sin duda alguna lo tranquilizaba y, de paso, le ayudó a aceptar que si quería salirse con la suya, debía tomar las riendas del asunto.

—¿Qué es esto, Oikawa? —Titubeó el moreno, todavía confundido. Sus manos permanecieron presionadas sobre la orilla de la cama, y su cuerpo estaba tan tieso que era casi como si tuviera miedo de tocar al armador—. ¿Por qué…?

Lo calló con un siseo, subiendo sus labios para así sellar un beso justo sobre los adversos. Entre tanto, sus manos bajaron para ayudarlo a recobrar la consciencia, tomándole de las muñecas con el fin de guiarlas hacia su cintura.

—Te hice una pregunta —insistió como si estuviera contándole un secreto, apenas susurrándole contra la boca—. ¿Te gusta?

Hajime inhaló aire y lo contuvo por más tiempo de lo normal. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo dejó salir, su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente, llegando incluso a mover sus manos hacia la espalda media del colocador.

—Oikawa —Lo llamó el mayor con la voz levemente ronca, y el más alto solo le respondió con un suave vaivén de caderas encima de él y un tenue "hm"—. ¿Qué…?

—Hajime. —Exhaló con pesadez al sentirle temblar bajo su cuerpo, concluyendo así que la ligera fricción que generaba entre los dos comenzaba a afectarlos a ambos. Se mordió el labio inferior con cierta coquetería, y enseguida lo tomó a cada lado del rostro para así aproximarse a él e iniciar un beso cálido y lento—. No pienses, por favor. Solo quiero que me veas.

Dijo aquello mirándolo directo a los ojos luego de más de un minuto de besarlo sin parar. Su expresión era seria, solo atenuada por las manchas de labial rojo en la comisura de sus labios. Incluso se había esmerado en su maquillaje, y de verdad esperaba que aquel bello par de ojos verdes lo notaran.

A él y solo a él.

—Eres un idiota —soltó el mayor con el semblante derrotado, pero Oikawa no halló rastros de enfado o reclamo en su voz. De hecho, era casi como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír—. Me gustas tanto…

El más bajo fue deslizando sus manos hacia las piernas del castaño y de regreso a su espalda media, pasando por sus glúteos una y otra vez sin llegar a presionar de más. No eran caricias delicadas, pero tampoco había aspereza en su forma de tocarlo. Oikawa adoraba eso de su mejor amigo, su pareja: la forma en la que, sin importar la situación o cuán brusco podía ser en su día a día, nunca dejaba de velar por su comodidad.

Ser novio de la única persona que le conocía al derecho y al revés, probablemente era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida.

—Entonces pruébalo —desafió alzando ambas cejas, mirándolo con aires despectivos y, al mismo tiempo, como si Hajime fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Y vaya que lo era—. Quiero ver qué tanto te gusto.

La súbita sonrisa de Hajime puso en evidencia sus intenciones no-tan-buenas, pero pronto las ocultó tras el cuello cálido de Oikawa, el cual comenzó a morder y lamer mientras sus manos jugueteaban la falda y los muslos de aquel. Complacido por su pequeña victoria, el armador sonrió y ladeó su cabeza para darle mayor acceso al lienzo níveo sobre sus clavículas, mas cuando una de las manos ajenas se coló por debajo de la falda y tocó su ropa interior, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no emitir sonidos bochornosos.

—Eres imposible —habló el pelinegro como si Oikawa fuera un caso perdido, y el castaño sabía que lo era.

Usar lencería bajo su atuendo de pronto sonaba como un verdadero acierto.

En cuestión de un parpadeo y sin efectuar gran esfuerzo, el moreno lo movió al colchón, haciéndolo rebotar por lo intempestivo de sus acciones. El castaño abrió las piernas gustosamente, permitiéndole acomodarse entre ellas sin denotar ni la menor pizca de vergüenza cuando las bragas de encaje que usaba quedaron a la vista.

A Hajime parecían agradarle, y claro que iba a usar eso a su favor.

—Eres de lo peor —restregó el rematador contra su boca mientras su diestra apretaba bruscamente la pierna respectiva del castaño, levantándole la falda y rasguñando la ropa interior cada vez que movía su mano—. No tienes vergüenza.

—¿Por qué debería tenerla? Eres tú. —Sus propias manos habían vuelto a unirse tras la cabeza del más bajo, solo que ahora tiraban y se movían sobre los cabellos oscuros de aquel, justo como sabía que le gustaba. Hajime no lo trataba con cuidado precisamente, y tampoco le gustaba que lo hicieran con él—. Sería todo lo que tú me pidieras que fuera.

De manera totalmente abrupta, Hajime se apartó en ese mismo instante, observándolo con las cejas un tanto plegadas y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Quiero que seas tú —afirmó con franqueza absoluta, arrancándole un beso húmedo acompañado de palmadas y apretones poco sutiles en la pierna que ya comenzaba a mostrar las primeras huellas del día—. No necesito que seas nadie más, Tooru.

—Jódete —jadeó el castaño con una sonrisita lasciva, impulsando sus caderas contra las ajenas, buscando atenderlo y también ser atendido—. No hagas eso… sabes lo mucho que me pone.

Con una sola mano, el pelinegro bajó como pudo las bragas de Oikawa y de inmediato tomó firmemente su pulsante erección, comenzando a bombearla con movimientos desesperantemente lentos mientras seguían provocándose el uno al otro con besos, mordidas y miradas rebosantes de deseo. El armador lo recompensó hundiendo sus largos dedos tras las orejas del pelinegro, bajando después hacia las clavículas y finalmente ensañándose en su quijada, tomándolo con fuerza de modo que podía atraerlo a su boca y evitar que esquivara el beso.

—¿Qué? —Hajime fingía demencia, y Oikawa lo sabía. El castaño era el mejor de los dos a la hora de provocar, pero su novio también podía llegar a dar grandes sorpresas de vez en cuando.

—Eso. —Con sus labios impidió que Hajime volviera a preguntar, castigándolo después con sus dientes al mordisquear la boca ajena a la vez que le rasgaba con sus uñas la piel de la mandíbula. —Llamarme por mi nombre.

Un bufido tibio se estrelló contra su cara, y él solo pudo contestar abultando los labios y dándole una muy suave cachetada con la diestra. Hajime le mordió la mano y, claramente con intenciones de cobrar venganza, azotó su diestra contra el endurecido pene del menor, volviendo a sujetarlo enseguida para aplastarlo con sus dedos repetidamente sin llegar a masturbarlo de manera apropiada. Oikawa tuvo que quejarse para que su novio se compadeciera de él y reanudara por fin los ágiles movimientos de abajo hacia arriba, levantando también la pelvis como para rozar con la ajena. No lo logró, mas tenía la certeza de que el mayor estaba igual o más excitado que él mismo.

—Como digas, Mierdakawa —replicó Hajime en tono burlón, dándole un último beso en la mejilla antes de desplazarse hacia abajo, creando cierta distancia entre ambos.

—Iwa-chan —lo riñó Oikawa también con la mirada, pero tan pronto como Hajime empezó a quitarle por completo la ropa interior, su enojo se desvaneció.

¿Cómo podía enojarse con él si Hajime lo estaba mirando de esa manera?

—Eres una puta, Oikawa. Putakawa. —Orgulloso y para nada ofendido, el más alto lanzó un beso volado en dirección al mayor, cuya expresión de repulsión no tardó en llegar. Oikawa intentó golpearlo con la parte interna de su pierna derecha como castigo, pero Hajime lo detuvo a tiempo, tardando nada en descender y envolver la erección ajena con su cálida e irresistiblemente húmeda boca.

Oikawa frunció la nariz y dejó ir un pujido, empujando su pelvis instintivamente contra la fuente de calor y humedad que lo estaba estimulando con mayor paciencia de la que le hubiera gustado. Él prefería las cosas rápidas, desastrosas; al momento. Realmente odiaba esperar.

Hajime sabía eso también, así que era lógico que lo estaba haciendo adrede. Oikawa estaba convencido de que no existía cosa alguna sobre él que su mejor amigo desconociera.

El moreno se la chupó un buen rato, bajando y subiendo repetidamente a velocidad cada vez mayor. Apretando, lamiendo y succionando, pronto redujo a Oikawa a una maraña de jadeos rápidos, sacudidas violentas y súplicas ruidosas.

Quizás era demasiado vocal y dramático para su propio bien. Quizás.

—Bájale o tu madre nos escuchará —reprendió el mayor, siempre tan considerado y respetuoso.

Oikawa hizo una cara de fastidio y llevó una mano hacia su propia entrepierna, guiando de regreso su miembro a la boca de su novio, cuyos labios se sellaron instantáneamente para evitar el paso de la erección a través de ellos. Para molestarlo, el castaño lo abofeteó con su falo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, y fue entonces que la furia de Hajime se manifestó en forma de un mordisco en la punta de su pene. El ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo, pero sí bastó para causarle dolor y hacerlo gemir crudamente, transformando en automático su expresión traviesa en una mueca deforme de sufrimiento.

—¡Iwa-chan!

—Deja de hacer idioteces. —Agarrándolo de las piernas, las flexionó y empujó hacia los lados, moviéndolo de tal modo que los glúteos de Oikawa quedaron abiertos y su entrada, totalmente expuesta. —Maldición... realmente eres una puta, Oikawa.

Pudo percibir el temblor en la voz ajena al pronunciar aquellas palabras, que más que un ataque, sonaron como una declaración de lo jodido que el pelinegro estaba a esas alturas. Oikawa se levantó la falda y comenzó a agitarla y juguetearla de manera obscena, procurando mantener sus piernas bien abiertas y su actitud provocativa reflejada en su rostro.

Segundo gran acierto del día: prepararse en el baño antes de salir.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Odio esperar, y lo sabes. —Se sintió sumamente satisfecho cuando Hajime volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas, inclinándose para así volver a devorarle la boca una vez tras otra, ansioso y claramente complacido por la vista lasciva de ahí abajo. —Aunque no me molestaría que me comieras, en serio. Eres el rey del beso negro, después de todo.

—Cállate. —Emitió un quejido infantil cuando Hajime clavó sus incisivos en su labio superior a manera de reprimenda, pese a que adoraba que su novio hiciera eso. —Te dije que odiaba ese título.

Sus bocas hambrientas siguieron buscándose mientras las manos de ambos tocaban todo lo que podían y sus entrepiernas se frotaban insistentemente. Aún así, con todo y que apenas podía pensar con coherencia, Oikawa aprovechó para seguir seduciéndolo mediante sus palabras sucias. De igual modo, Hajime contestó a cada uno de sus ataques; sea con respuestas igual de brillantes, sea con mordidas más fuertes y apretones groseros en sus piernas.

—Pero lo eres…  
—No lo soy.  
—Sí, lo eres.  
—¿Cuántas personas te han comido el trasero, para empezar?  
—No te gustaría saber…  
—No, no me gustaría.

Fue la paciencia del rematador la primera en agotarse, principalmente debido a las desvergonzadas (y algo crueles) provocaciones de Oikawa. Uno no podía decir si el castaño pretendía calentar a su pareja o hacerlo enfurecer de verdad, aunque Hajime se sentía de ambas formas, a juzgar por su expresión airada y el voluminoso bulto entre sus piernas. Oikawa podía verlo por la forma tan intensa —severa— con la que los ojos de su novio lo observaban, como queriendo matarlo y, al mismo tiempo, follarlo hasta que Oikawa se arrepintiera de todo lo que había hecho mal en su vida.

Y Oikawa claramente quería que lo hiciera. Nada lo encendía mejor que cuando Hajime lo forzaba a cerrar la boca de mala manera.

El más bajo finalmente se encargó de sus propias ropas, aunque a diferencia de Oikawa, no se quitó por completo el bóxer, sino que se limitó a bajar sus prendas tan solo lo necesario para liberar su urgida erección. Oikawa salivó ante tal escena, y aunque se ofreció a devolverle el favor de antes, Hajime solo le lanzó una mirada de enfado y siguió masturbándose muy cerca de la entrepierna adversa.

Mientras el moreno se encargaba de humedecer su propio miembro con el lubricante artificial guardado convenientemente sobre la cama, el armador se quitó el cardigan color crema y abrió los botones de su blusa escolar, dejando al descubierto el sostén que hacía juego con las bragas que habían acabado quién-sabe-dónde. Hacía un calor infernal ahí, y ciertamente moría por mostrar aquel detalle que su novio había pasado por alto hasta ese momento.

La reacción del más bajo fue gloriosamente evidente. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron automáticamente en el encaje que cubría los pectorales de Oikawa, cuyo gran trabajo en la tienda de ropa quedó en evidencia. Sus inexistentes pechos de algún modo quedaban resaltados perfectamente bien en aquel sujetador, dando la impresión de que al menos podía llegar a copa A algún día.

Además, la prenda era de color negro. Y todo aquel que presumía de conocer a Hajime, podía jurar que ese era su color predilecto.

—Realmente eres el peor —suspiró Hajime abatido pero indudablemente excitado por la imagen que proyectaba su atractivo novio. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, introdujo un dedo en el interior del castaño, logrando meterlo hasta el nudillo tan solo con un rápido y obscenamente fluido movimiento.

Oikawa estaba tan bien lubricado y dilatado que fácilmente podía introducir tres dedos sin mayor problema.

—Maldita sea, estás tan mojado. —Oikawa tragó saliva acumulada y después sus labios se curvaron perezosamente, moviendo un poco su cuerpo hacia abajo para así adoptar una posición más cómoda antes de ser follado.

—Es por usted, Iwaizumi-san —dijo en tono forzadamente agudo, haciendo una mala imitación de una chica. Batió sus pestañas al mismo tiempo, volviendo a tomar los bordes de su falda y haciendo una especie de pose inocente—. Estoy tan mojada para usted...

—No te pases —advirtió el moreno, arqueando una ceja—. No soy un maldito pervertido.

—Siento disentir —continuó provocando hasta que el rematador le dio un manotazo que le obligó a soltar la falda—. Auch, eso fue innecesario…

—Basta ya. Voy a entrar.  
—Por fin, maldita sea.

Hajime le envió una segunda advertencia con la mirada, ahora empujando un segundo y tercer dedos en la cavidad del más alto. Oikawa sintió su interior revolotear con mayor fuerza, y de pronto apareció una tensión inquietante a la altura de su vientre, provocando una reacción en cadena que finalmente terminó en su miembro erecto, manifestándose en forma de vibraciones tan dolorosas como placenteras.

—Hazlo ya —se quejó alargando la última vocal, agradeciendo que esta vez el mayor se compadeciera de él enseguida.

Pudo sentir la presión sólida del glande adverso sobre su entrada mojada en cuanto los dígitos ajenos lo abandonaron, y solo entonces pudo suspirar tranquilo. No podía decir que había esperado mucho por ese momento —en realidad, lo habían hecho un par de veces más en esa misma semana—, pero de algún modo se sentía así de impaciente.

Y por fin iba a suceder.

—Ah, Hajime… —Gimió suavemente, sintiendo como si el falo intruso fuera a partirlo por dentro en cualquier instante mientras lo penetraba—. ¿Cómo puedes tenerla tan jodidamente gorda?

El mencionado no contestó a su pregunta, que de cualquier modo había salido de manera inconsciente, retórica. En su lugar, se limitó iniciar sus movimientos contra él de a poco en tanto que las paredes internas de Oikawa se adaptaban al dolor propio de la intrusión.

Nuevamente, Oikawa comprobó que prepararse con anticipación de verdad resultaba efectivo, pues no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el miembro hinchado de su novio pudiera moverse libremente en su agujero y el dolor finalmente pasara a convertirse en total y desquiciante placer. Y así como Hajime lo sujetaba de las piernas y se empujaba contra él con fuerza brutal, Oikawa trataba de sincronizar las embestidas a su propio ritmo, impulsándose hacia abajo con la intención de encontrarse con la poderosa pelvis de su amado a medio camino.

Agradeció que Hajime se dignara a bajar una vez más, aun cuando ello implicó que la rapidez con la que lo follaba disminuyera. Así, pudo sujetarse mejor de los hombros ajenos, llegando incluso a descender por los omóplatos y espalda superior con sus uñas que, con algo de suerte, dejarían sus marcas más allá de la tela de la camiseta.

Permitir que Hajime no se desnudara por completo, definitivamente había sido un error.

—Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan —coreaba de tanto en tanto el castaño, enterrando con mayor ahínco sus uñas en la espalda ajena ante ciertas embestidas que lo hacían vibrar de placer—. Más, más, más...

—Oikawa. —Su tono consternado era fácilmente opacado por sus jadeos excitados y el golpeteo incesante entre las pieles húmedas de ambos—. Tu madre...

—Qué importa —ignoró la indicación en pos de gemirle sensualmente contra los labios, y con su boca también evitó que su novio volviera a retarlo. Inició un beso igual de desastroso y húmedo que las estocadas que el mayor ejercía continuamente contra su retaguardia—. Ella sabe…

—Oikawa...

—Qué importa —gruñó con fiereza superior, moviéndose también con mayor brío hacia él. Hajime lo estaba follando más que bien, pero no le bastaba. Aún le faltaba—. Por mí, todo el puto mundo puede enterarse que me encanta que me revientes el trasero con tu jodida verga.

Su respiración agitada impedía que su discurso tuviera mayor impacto, y aún así sintió a Hajime estremecerse encima de él, su falo pulsando placenteramente en su interior. Aquello tuvo también efecto en los movimientos de su novio, cuya pelvis al instante empezó a golpear con mayor violencia los glúteos enrojecidos de Oikawa, desatando ruidos mucho más vulgares y excitantes.

Eventualmente, la posición se tornó monótona para los dos, y fue Oikawa el encargado de tomar la iniciativa al darse la vuelta y colocarse sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos. Levantó su trasero y abrió las piernas sin ceremonias de por medio, alzando también de paso la diminuta porción de tela cuadriculada que, para ese entonces, ya estaba por demás arruinada. Hajime tampoco desperdició tiempo y enseguida adoptó su posición, regresando con prisa a la estrechez del castaño mientras sus manos se encargaban de estrujarle los glúteos.

—Te gusta así, ¿cierto? —Provocó Oikawa entre resoplidos, virándose hacia atrás lo más que pudo—. Te gusta tenerme como una pequeña perra a tu merced.

El mayor expulsó un gruñido pesado y le dio una palmada para nada cariñosa sobre un glúteo, pellizcando el otro con su mano libre.

—No hables.

Más que una orden, aquello le sonó a indecisión. Sospechaba que su novio adoraba su gran boca sucia incluso más que cuando la tenía sobre su miembro, aun si se empeñaba en negarlo cada vez que lo hacía suyo y Oikawa dejaba salir su lado más vulgar.

—Es por eso que te encantó verme con esto. —Su diestra viajó hacia atrás y jaló su falda a la altura de su trasero, arrastrándola como para subirla a su espalda. —¿Cómo me llamaste antes, eh? ¿Putakawa, era?

—Cállate ya.

La mano que previamente le había pellizcado, se ciñó sobre el borde de la falda y tiró violentamente de ella, propiciando que la tela crujiera y acabara de romperse tras un par de intentos más, siendo lanzada hacia un lado como si no fuera nada mejor que basura inservible. El interior de Oikawa se contrajo involuntariamente haciéndolos a ambos gemir al unísono, preso del morbo y la excitación de ver a su novio actuar como una bestia sin modales.

No era una faceta nueva de Hajime, pero ciertamente nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Y es que haber crecido con él y acostumbrarse a sus constantes arrebatos de ira (propiciados en su mayoría por su propia insolencia), no lo había preparado para verlo actuar sin escrúpulo alguno durante el sexo.

Nunca iba a dejar de arrepentirse por no haber descubierto antes la parte más irresistible de la personalidad de su mejor amigo.

—Iwa-chan —jadeó al cubrir su propia erección con su diestra, desesperado por alcanzar su clímax—. Iwa-chan…

—Silencio. —El castigo carnal vino en forma de una embestida mucho más profunda y tosca, una que el cuerpo de Oikawa apenas pudo soportar. A nada estuvo de caer, de no ser por las fuertes manos de su novio que impidieron que bajara su trasero. —Silencio.

En contra de lo esperado, Oikawa asintió a la orden y simplemente hundió su rostro en las sábanas bajo su cuerpo, friccionando su palma cada vez más humedecida sobre su propia erección. Hajime lo recompensó cambiando la presión ruda de sus dedos con caricias todavía ásperas pero ciertamente placenteras, sin dejar de moverse contra él ni para tomar un respiro.

Los dos se estaban acercando, y afortunadamente para ambos, bastaron pocos minutos más para que el moreno por fin diera y comenzara a abusar de la próstata del armador.

La reacción del menor no tardó en llegar. Ahogó su gemido sonoro en las cobijas, y aunque por un breve instante no fue capaz de moverse, después reunió la fuerza necesaria para continuar arremetiendo contra él, rebotando sus glúteos enérgicamente sobre la pelvis del más bajo mientras su mano corría desesperadamente sobre su pene.

—¡Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! —Musitaba con la voz quebrada y el cuerpo tembloroso, sintiéndose cada vez más superado por el calor y la excitación. Rebalsaba de placer, y escuchar los diminutos gemidos que su novio emitía a causa de él, lo estaba volviendo loco—. ¡Córrete, córrete dentro!

Como un mantra, el castaño continuó balbuceando y gimiendo incoherencias hasta que finalmente las paredes de su pasadizo se apretaron con fuerza desmesurada y su semen salió disparado de su sobre-estimulado miembro. Su voz se quebró a medio gemido, y todo su cuerpo de inmediato se sacudió de placer. De algún modo, halló la forma de preservar algo de fuerza para así seguir azotándose contra la pelvis de su novio, buscando hacerlo llegar justo como él lo había logrado.

Hajime no tardó mucho en seguirlo, proporcionando mayor calor y satisfacción en el cuerpo extasiado del armador. Oikawa chilló al sentir la sustancia espesa comenzar a llenarlo, justo cuando las caderas del mayor vibraron sobre su trasero. Los movimientos del más bajo se detuvieron gradualmente, permitiendo que el semen escurriera del interior ajeno y así, Oikawa se sintiera más sucio que nunca.

Y adoraba cada segundo de ello.

Salvo por sus jadeos que poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en una respiración estable, guardó silencio en tanto que Hajime terminaba de descargarse y su sensación orgásmica se disipaba. Conocía también las preferencias de su amigo pese al relativamente corto tiempo de haber cruzado las barreras de amistad y comenzar a acostarse, y sabía que a Hajime le gustaba disfrutar ese momento en silencio.

Esperó a que el mayor saliera de él y, por fortuna, este no tardó demasiado en hacerlo. Oikawa rápidamente se acomodó sobre su propia espalda, observando a Hajime que parecía todavía abrumado por la excitación. Lo vio suspirar y acostarse a su lado, quedando prácticamente pegados el uno al otro debido a que su cama era demasiado pequeña para los dos.

Casualmente, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Oikawa no necesitaba verlo a la cara para saber que el mayor había cerrado sus ojos, dispuesto a descansar tras la intensa actividad realizada, y aprovechó enseguida para ser él quien ahora se posicionaba sobre el pelinegro. Hajime no abrió los ojos, pero sus manos se cerraron sobre la cintura del castaño como para detenerlo y flojamente devolverlo a su lugar, cosa que desde luego no sucedió pues Oikawa se empeñó en sentarse sobre los muslos firmes de su novio, descendiendo de a poco sin llegar a dejar caer todo su peso sobre él.

Hajime era fuerte, pero Oikawa entendía que también tenía un límite. Y respetaba eso, mas no podía hacer nada para controlar sus ganas de sentirlo bajo su cuerpo mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

Al concluir que no podría hacer nada para quitarse de encima al menor y consciente de lo cariñoso que este se ponía después de follar, Hajime volvió a suspirar y simplemente se dejó hacer, recibiendo con los ojos cerrados los besos y caricias sutiles que Oikawa despilfarraba por todo su rostro.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a decir por qué lo hiciste? —Interrogó luego de un rato.

—¿Hacer qué, exactamente?

—Tú sabes… —Con un beso en los labios, Oikawa trató de impedir que Hajime siguiera insistiendo, pero este parecía empecinado en hacerlo hablar—. Vestirte de mujer. Mentir sobre algo importante solo para tener sexo.

—Hmmm… —Trató de ignorarlo, pero el moreno le pellizcó los costados para obligarlo a responder. —¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?

—Oikawa…

—Bueno, bueno… Ya. —Atrapó la nariz ajena entre sus labios y la mordisqueó suavemente. Hajime frunció su puente nasal, pero no se quejó. —Solo quería ser la novia de Iwa-chan por un día. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

Aquello sonaba como una de sus tantas mentiras blancas, y Hajime pareció darse cuenta de ello. Oikawa no hablaba en aquel tono cantarín a menos que estuviera bromeando o estuviera tomando el asunto a la ligera. Si estuviera hablando en serio, seguramente se hubiese puesto incómodo. Tímido, incluso. Como todas las veces que le tocaba hablar de sus sentimientos reales.

—Oikawa…

—¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! —Se apartó un poco para así poder verlo bien a los ojos, encontrándose solo con severidad en los de Hajime. —Tú eras hetero antes de mí, ¿no es así? Quise cumplirte ese capricho. Es todo.

Hajime arrugó el entrecejo, como si las palabras de Oikawa lo hubieran dejado confundido. Se quedó pensando en silencio varios segundos hasta que por fin pareció entender las intenciones de su novio.

—Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo —dijo tan serio que daba miedo—. No necesitas actuar como una mujer solo para complacerme.

—¡Pero te encantó! —Protestó indignado, totalmente a la defensiva.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que seas alguien más solo porque crees que eso me hará sentir bien. Quiero que seas tú. —Antes de que Oikawa pudiera saborear el enternecimiento propiciado por sus palabras, el mayor decidió arruinarle el placer. —Y ya sé que morías de ganas de vestirte así. No puedes mentirme.

Exponiendo finalmente sus intenciones a través de una sonrisa tímida, Oikawa lo besó lento y suave, temiendo que el escozor de su rostro se manifestara en forma de un sonrojo. Por más confiado que se mostrara y por mucho que Hajime supiera de sus manías, admitir que aquello era una de sus tantas fantasías, le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso.

—Soy una niña bonita, ¿no? —Pese a que estaba avergonzado, le coqueteó batiendo sus largas pestañas, levantándose de nuevo pero sin mover su trasero ni un solo centímetro. Las piernas de Hajime podían llegar a ser un asiento realmente cómodo.

Tomó enseguida una de las manos ajenas y la dirigió hacia su propio pecho, justo donde la blusa celeste se abría y dejaba ver el sostén de encaje que, dadas las circunstancias, ahora se hallaba fuera de lugar y dejaba ver más de lo que debía.

—No —contestó con simpleza el pelinegro, ganándose un mohín y un quejido caprichoso por parte del indignado armador—. Serías una mujer horrible.

—Y tú eres un novio horrible. El peor de todos.

—Ese eres tú. —Hajime retiró su mano del pecho del más alto, no sin antes acomodarle la blusa de tal modo que el sujetador volvió a quedar protegido bajo la tela. Lentamente, fue regresando su atención al rostro de Oikawa, el cual contempló por algunos minutos en completo silencio, justo como si intentara grabarse de memoria cada detalle en las facciones de su novio. La expresión enfurruñada de Oikawa se suavizó, y debido a que el ambiente súbitamente se tornó mas íntimo, temió que el rubor vergonzoso haya regresado a sus mejillas. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no pareció notar nada fuera de lo normal. Por el contrario, lo observaba como embelesado, con los labios ligeramente curvados y los ojos llenos de intriga. Devoción.

—Pero así me gustas —pronunció Hajime en voz muy tenue, tomándose el tiempo para suspirar sin dejar de admirar los ojos marrones frente a él. Oikawa se sentía sumamente expuesto, y aunque de pronto se vio tentado a agachar la mirada, no lo hizo. Pese a que ciertamente le gustaba, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que su mejor amigo de toda la vida le mirara de esa manera. —Me gustó mucho. —El moreno hizo énfasis en el verbo, desviándose brevemente hacia el pecho de Oikawa donde los remanentes de su arriesgada idea todavía podían verse. Y Oikawa entendió bien a qué se refería. —Me gustas siempre, Oikawa.

Se vio golpeado repentinamente por una corriente de calor bastante intensa, y en ese momento fue incapaz de mantener la mirada en alto. Con un bufido casi imperceptible, desvió sus ojos hacia un lado de la cama. Su sonrisa, por primera vez, denotaba a su verdadero yo: aquel que no era engreído ni tenía el ego por los cielos y que, por el contrario, tenía también sus miedos e inseguridades; sus puntos débiles y sus ratos malos.

Que Hajime lo aceptara tal y como era aún después de ver lo peor de él, era un milagro. Y saber que aquel a quien tanto amaba se sentía de la misma forma que él, era uno todavía más grande, sorprendente. Le costaba creer que alguien como Hajime, pudiera sentirse de la misma manera por alguien como él.

Finalmente, regresó su mirada a donde pertenecía, ampliando su sonrisa sincera cuando notó que Hajime también estaba sonriendo.

—¿Ves? Lo sabía. Eres tan pervertido como yo —bromeó, aunque no logró sacar su voz falsa. No tenía idea de qué debía responder, y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue decir algo estúpido para evitar que la situación se tornara más seria e incómoda.

Expresar sus sentimientos, recordó, no era tan fácil aún después de todo ese tiempo. Y ahora que Hajime era suyo, verdaderamente suyo, resultaba todavía más complicado.

—No lo arruines —contestó Hajime de mala gana, y Oikawa optó por concederle ese deseo.

Lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez la caricia de sus labios significaba agradecimiento. Amor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera y última vez que escribo iwaoi (el ushioi es mi vida, perdón ;;). Igual, fue divertido hacer esto (Oikawa en falda siempre será algo bueno). Espero que les haya gustado. <3 
> 
> PD: soy roleplayer de Oikawa, so si hay algún Iwa-chan por ahí, sería genial conocernos /wink.


End file.
